Huck Has A Girlfriend!
by SupernaturalAngel
Summary: Based on Mark Twain's novels about Huckleberry Finn. Huck is an adventurer, but what if his newest adventure involves a girl, who's more than he bargained for. . .


A/N; Hey. THis is a HUckleberry Finn fic, which occurs after The Adventures Of Huckleberry Finn. for the purposes of the story, Huck has returned to Widow Douglass and Hannibal. Here goes. I'd really appreciate some reviews cuz this is my first attempt at a HUck Finn piece and I love him to death and dont wanna be writing really bad stories about him.  
Ava:)  
  
PS You can imagine Huck as Brad Renfro, from the film Tom and Huck  
  
  
  
  
  
I bet you've heard tons about my adventures, at least if you know Tom Sawyer. He loves telling stories about our adventures to anything that has ears. My name's Huck Finn. And I'm gonna tell you one story Tom doesn't know. About a girl.  
  
I was takin' a swim before I met her. I'd run from Widow Douglass's for a few hours to myself in the woods and I decided to cool off wit a swim. So I got naked, folded my clothes as bes' I could, and left 'em on a log. She said she'd been in a tree, relaxin when she saw me get naked.  
  
And instead o' tellin' me not to strip, she kept watchin' interested. The water was nice an cool, so I stayed in for mor' than an hour. And when I got out, and went back to the log to fetch my clothes, they was all gone. I looked around half-scared out of my wits I'd haf to go into town buck naked. I saw her in the tree, laughin' at me like I was tellin' the funniest joke in the world.   
  
I tried to cover myself but she jus' laughed even harder.   
  
"Don't you know it aint proper for a girl to see a boy naked? What didja steal my clothes fo'?"  
  
She just kept laughing, and said she wasn't about to act proper when such a handsome boy stripped for her without her even asking. She sure warn't like no girl I'd ever met. Becky Thatcher not only would have left my clothes on the log, she woulda screamed and run away from naked Huck.  
  
"Who are you, girl?"  
  
She jumped from the tree branch and landed in front of me. She has long dark brown tangles of dirty hair, and she was real skinny. Her eyes were pretty pale pale blue but it seemed like there were shadows in 'em, and maybe a lil' rage along with the laughter. She weren't pretty in a Becky Thatcher sorta way, but she was so wild lookin' it was almost impressive.  
  
"Sam."  
  
"Sam's a boys name and you sure aint a boy."  
  
"My name's Samantha. But no calls me that." She looked down at her hands which was holdin my clothes, and added. "anymore."  
  
"Haven't seen you in town."  
  
"Thas cuz I don't live in town."  
  
"Where do ya live then?"  
  
"On the Mighty Mississippi."  
  
"But you're a girl. You cant live on a river, all by yoself."  
  
"Oh yeah why not?"  
  
"Cuz girls don't do that."  
  
Her eyes darkened for a moment. Then with this lil sly smile she said to me. "How would you know anything bout girls, huh? I bet you neva even kissed one."  
  
She was right, I hadn't, but everyone else thought I had, I guess. Thas cuz everyone knowed I was a homeless kid an they thought I'd done most everything. But I'd never even really talked to a girl, or been friends wit one. She'd gotten me in a corner.  
  
"Well aint like you've kissed boys, so it don't matter."  
  
"I've kissed lotsa boys."  
  
"Sure you have. Have you also stolen their clothes or am I special?" I was still naked and the breeze had turned cold. She threw my clothes at me and sat on the log to watch as I put them on, shamelessly witout the slightest bit of embarrassment. Damn girl, she was weird. She seemed a lot like a boy; had a sense of humor, didn't mind makin fun of people, straightfor'd and shameless. But she wore long skirts and a thin gold necklace. She oviously warnt ashamed o' bein' a girl.  
  
"Why do you live alone on the Mississppi?"  
  
"Who said I lived alone? I live wit Piper, my cat."   
  
"You and a cat alone on a river? Wats wrong wit you girl? Aint you got no parents?"  
  
"Sure do. I ran from home."  
  
"Where's your home?"  
  
"Chicago."  
  
My eyes widened with disbelief. "You left Chicago to live on the Mississippi river, with a cat?"  
  
"Sure did." I was beginning to wonder if she were crazy. And I was beginnin' to admire her a lil too. Don't think I coulda left Chicago for Hannibal, Missouri, or any place fo that matter if I had me some parents.   
  
I was fully dressed now, and the sun was beginnin' to set. I didn't want to leave Sam by herself, though I don't think she would 'ave minded the least bit.  
  
"Well I guess I got to go now." I mumbled hesitantly. I turned back and began walkin to the Widow's. After some minutes I heard someone behind me, who pulled on my shirt fo' me to turn around.  
  
"Wha-" I began, but didn't even get to finish. She was kissin' me. She kissed me real long and good, and after I got used to it I started to put my arms around her too. When she finally stopped, she looked up at me and ruffled my wet hair.  
  
"I like you, Huck. You is one o' the handsomest boys I've seen, and I've seen lots." With one last kiss on the nose, she ran off into the darkness and left me standin there like some lovestruck idiot.   
  
I shook my head and started home again, wonderin' if I'd ever see 'er again.  
  
  
  
  
Please Review and tell me what u like/dislike. 


End file.
